1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel and a driving controlling method, and more particularly to a technique for reduction of the cost of a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of a panel or EL (Electro Luminescent) panel of the planar self-luminous type which uses an organic EL device as a light emitting element is proceeding energetically. The organic EL device utilizes a phenomenon that, if an electric field is applied to an organic thin film, then the organic thin film emits light. Since the organic EL device is driven by an application voltage lower than 10 V, the power consumption is low. Further, since the organic EL device is a self-luminous device which itself emits light, it requires no illuminating member and can be formed as a device of a reduced weight and a reduced thickness. Further, since the response speed of the organic EL device is as high as approximately several μs, an after-image upon display of a dynamic picture does not appear.
Among panels of the flat self-luminous type wherein an organic EL device is used in a pixel, a panel of the active matrix type wherein thin film transistors as active elements are formed in an integrated relationship in pixels is being developed energetically. A flat self-luminous panel of the active matrix type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791 and 2004-093682.